There is a need for reclosable bags for products that are used in partial amounts and which need to be isolated from the atmosphere after the bag is opened. A usable resealable unit is a zipper-type of seal where is the bag can be opened and reclosed. The bags usually will have a permanent seal above the zipper-type of seal that serves to secure the bag until it is opened. This permanent seal can be an extension of the front wall and rear wall that is sealed together above the zipper-type seal. In order to open such a bag the front and rear wall is cut above the zipper-type seal and removed to expose the zipper-type seal. Also, there may be a perforation above the zipper-type seal to assist in removing part or all of the front or rear wall to expose the zipper-type reclosable seal.
The prior art for bags with zipper-type of seals is set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,833,791, 5,919,535 and PCT Application WO98/24339. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,791 discloses a zipper-type of seal with a particular end stop to keep the zipper from sliding off the track. These end stops must be of a strength so as to secure the slides throughout the period of use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,535 discloses a bag with a zipper-type of seal where each of the zipper-type lock segments have fin pieces which attach to the front and rear walls of the bag. PCT Application WO98/24339 discloses a zipper-type of seal with a perforated area above the zipper-type seal to facilitate opening of the bag. The slide zipper seal is maintained in a closed position until part of the front and/or rear wall is removed to expose the primary slide zipper seal for the opening of the bag.
These bags and the resealable closures are very useful. However, other features are necessary in various bags. These include features to make the bags easier to fill, close after filling, and stack for shipping, storage and display at the point of sale. The present invention is directed to reclosable bags that are easily and quickly filled, can be vented, and have improved storage and handling features.